thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Streamlined Engines
'Streamlined Engines '''is the twelfth episode of Sodor Adventures. Plot Connor and Caitlin love to race each other, although they like racing other engines more, mostly Gordon and Spencer, since the latter are very fast, like them. One day, Gordon was pulling the Wild 'Nor Wester towards England when Connor pulled up alongside. "Hello, Gordon! Wanna race?" Gordon paused, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh, well, I have to pull the express! I don't have time to race!" said Gordon as Connor raced by at about 300 miles per hour. "Oh, too bad! Guess I'll have to race Caitlin again!" Gordon watched as Connor raced away. "I can't race him!" he thought, "He'll beat me for sure!" Gordon met Spencer at the Vicarstown Bridge. "Connor asked me to race me on the way here. That's the fifth time today!" grumbled Gordon. "I know, they do it to me too." agreed Spencer, "Even when we're going to different locations."."We need somebody else to race them. Somebody faster than us." said Gordon. The two engines agreed to look all over the Island of Sodor for an engine, once Gordon got back. Later, Spencer puffed into the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, to find Flynn, who was waiting for an emergency. "Flynn's very fast!" Spencer thought, "Perhaps he can race Caitlin!" "Flynn, I need you to race Caitlin! Please? She and Connor keep on bugging Gordon and I to race them!" said Spencer, as he approached Flynn. Flynn laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry Spencer, but I can't race Connor and Caitlin! They're much faster than me for one thing. Second, a fire engine doesn't play around. We have to make sure we get to a fire. In other words, no monkey business." Just then, the emergency bell rang as the speaker cried out, "There's a fire at the hill near the boarded up Misty Island Tunnel! Quick, the fire's spreading!" he cried and ran from the speaker in the Fire Department building to warn the firefighters. "You never know when there's gonna be a fire, Spencer!" cried Flynn as he raced off. Spencer sighed. Meanwhile, at Barrow-in-Furness, Gordon was on the turntable to head back to Sodor when Caitlin arrived from Ulfstead Castle. "Hello, Gordon! Wanna race back to Sodor?" she asked. Gordon gulped, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh, well, I have to meet Thomas at Knapford! I'm a guaranteed connection, after all. Plus, I have to bring his Special Coach for him." Caitlin was confused. "Special coach?" Before Gordon could explain, his guard's whistle blew for the start for the return journey. "Bye, Caitlin!" and Gordon puffed away. On Sodor, Spencer wasn't making much progress. At Ulfstead Castle, he met Stephen, who was taking some visitors around the estate. "Oh, hello silver steam!" said Stephen. Spencer scoffed. "I have no time for your 'wise advice', old timer. They used to call you 'The Rocket,' am I correct?" "Well, yes." "Can you race Connor and Caitlin for me then?" Stephen was surprised. "Oh, easy there big fella. I can't go that fast. Only about 25 miles per hour, last time my driver checked." "Well then, what's with "The Rocket" nickname? Not to mention that "Rocket" is also on your nameplate." Stephen laughed. "Oh, that! I was the fastest engine, back when I was built. That's why I beat those other engines in the Rainhill Trails." Spencer was speechless. "That's it? Don't your passengers urge you to go faster?" "If they want 'fast', they can choose Millie over there." "Bonjour!" Spencer snorted and puffed away. At Vicarstown, Spencer and Gordon met up. "So, did you find any other engines?" asked Gordon hopefully just as Connor and Caitlin pulled up. "Hello! Wanna race, you two?" they asked. Gordon and Spencer thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. But Gordon decided to tell the truth. "Uh, Connor, your top speed is at about 500 miles per hour, while I only go at 108 miles per hour, at the highest." said Gordon, "Yes, so can I." added Spencer Connor and Caitlin looked at each other. "And you've never told us?" said Connor, "If you would've told us, we wouldn't have bugged you." Gordon and Spencer looked from side to side. "Um, I have to go to Ulfstead Castle to collect the Duke and Duchess." said Spencer and hurried away. "And I have to go collect, uh, a shipment!" and Gordon hurried away too, leaving a very confused pair of streamliners behind. Characters *Gordon *Spencer *Flynn *Connor *Caitlin *Stephen *Millie *Hiro ''(cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Sir Robert (cameo) *Thomas (mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Bridge *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Barrow-in-Furness *Ulfstead Castle Category:Sodor Adventures